Talk:Peerifool
TP while sleeping When I fought these NMs, I opened with a sleepga and whenever they woke up they immediately used a TP move. However seeing as I kept them slept I can't say whether or not they just naturally gain TP.--Ariannas 10:02, 26 April 2007 (EDT) Testimonials *All 6 could be fairly easily solo'd by a 70+ Black Mage with the use of Poison Potions and Sleepga. Pathetically easy for a group of 5 70+. The White Mage was surpless to requirements. *Somewhat challenging to solo as a RDM58/BLM29. *Soloable by PLD65; the normal mobs that link actually hit harder than the NMs. Never once slept. *BLM73/WHM36 - AoE Sleep Nuke with Firaga III, takes about 4x Firaga and 1x tier II to finish them off. Single target nukes make the battle unnecessarily long! *THF72/BLM31 - Used Ice Spikes and Sleepga. Barely survived the 6 + link with ~100 Parry/Shield and 210 Evasion. Was using Cobra unit armor set, so had Counterattack proc quite a bit. They hit for 10 (30 crit), but it takes a long time to kill all 6 and slowly the non-evaded attacks whittle you down. Drain did not work well. Ran out of MP around the 3rd. Kalua 18:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *70 THF/DNC = very easy. I had 235 evasion skill and they missed almost all attacks; drain samba was sufficient to keep hp up entire fight. Cute lil fellas and they hit like cupcakes. ^^ I assume above poster went /blm to warp home but just bring a warp scroll and go /DNC for a fun and relaxing Bibiki vacation. --NanaaMihgo 08:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *'VERY' easy solo as DNC66/NIN33, wearing Scorpion Harness, DNC AF, and decent ACC, ATK, and EVA gear in other slots. Drain Samba III will regen you about as much as they hit you for, so shadows are not necessary at all (and given the frequency that they attack, not even worth it). Don't bother hoarding TP for cures, you don't need to, just make sure you have Drain Samba III up at all times. Strategy that worked well for me was melee, build 5 finishing moves, Reverse Flourish, build another 5 finishing moves, Building Flourish-Wild Flourish-Dancing Edge...this would drop about 40-50% of their HP in one shot. Simply repeat this process across all 6 and you will be fine...don't worry about links, it's pretty much inevitable. Got slept a couple times, but they will hit you and wake you back up pretty much instantaneously, so also a non-issue. Fight is kinda long, took about 20 minutes. Video of the fight, using the above strategy, here. - Effedup 19:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) *The Recent Update where NM's gain resistance against Spells such as Sleep, Stun, etc. etc. makes this fight harder for BLM to solo. Just tried the 4x Firaga III sleep nuke route and lost miserably. Stoneskin lasted for quite some time, Was Firesday and still had 4 left over after the nuking. 2houred to try and finish them, but after that still had 2 to go. Sleeps at that point began wearing off within 20-seconds and at that point Alunaue's linked and joined in. Be cautious about Sleep nuking NM's as they DO grow tolerant. *Soloable by 65RDM/BLM. Gear was mostly AF gear, except for Bibiki Seashell, Moldavite Earring, cobra unit cuffs, and Lamia Mantle. Used Composure, Blink, Haste, Stoneskin, Protect IV, Shell III, Phalanx, Refresh, Enfire II, Barsleep, and Shock Spikes. I did not keep up Blink because they move too fast to do so. For most of the fight, they did not hit me for any damage until my buffs started to wear. The enfeebling spells I used were Diaga and Poisonga. I used Firaga, Blizzaga, and Aeroga as nukes with the occasional Fire II. I used Drain as needed. I was not in any danger until regular mandys started to link; however, it was not a problem. Keep up your buffs, except for Blink. Keep up the Diaga and Poisonga, along with AoE Nukes. AoE weapon skills, such as Circle Blade every time you have 100+ TP is helpful. Shock Spikes does help slow the Peerifools down, since Shock Spikes has a chance at paralyzing them. Sleep nor any kind of Stun was not used at all during this fight. I did not start to lose any health until my buffs started to wear, even with their additional sleep effect processing. It was overall relatively easy, but extremely slow with extra links. This is at least a 10minute fight. --Nelka 02:19, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Cerberus *Soloable by BRD63/NIN31. AF except for Crow Jupon and Melody Earring +1. Minne Paeon, and a Pear au Lait will keep your net damage quite low. The links can be Lullabyed to the very end. The Peerifools themselves gain resistance quite fast. ~17 minute fight. Kafan 17:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC)